Love Song
by ImOnlyYourKitten
Summary: My version of the episode when derek writes a song for sally.Yes it's a dasey the song used it Love Song by Sara Bareilles.Read and Review hope you enjoy!


"Case, I need your help." Derek said as he walked into Casey's room.

"Can't you knock?" She said not looking up. "And what do you need my help with?"

"Sally wants me to write her a love song, and I don't do mushy and cheesy stuff, you do." He said.

"Oh so you want me to write you a love song to give to Sally and then you play it off as your own?" She asked looking up from her English paper.

"That's the plan." He said like it was obvious.

"No." Casey stated going back to her paper.

"Please Space Case, I really need you to do this!" He begged.

"No Derek, I'm tired of doing all of this stuff so you and Sally can stay together." She said.

The truth was she couldn't write a love song for Sally when she would be thinking about Derek while writing it. It has been hard for her to see Sally and Derek together. The latter has never been in a relationship for more than a month and Sally and Derek have been going for a solid seven months. It wasn't easy for her to see him with Kendra, but deep down she knew it would never last. But with Sally, it's different. She was afraid that Derek won't notice Casey anymore, as silly as that sounds.

"Please Case." Derek said desperately. Casey knew she was going to give in, but she didn't think she was so quickly.

"Fine, when does she want it?" She asked.

"In two days, she wants D-Rock to sing it in open mike night." He said.

"Der-rek! That is not enough time to write a song!" Casey yelled.

"Ok so we will need to learn it, Oh and you're singing it by the way." He said as he walked out the door and into his room.

_LWD_

" Ok so let me get this straight, Derek wants you to write a love song for Sally?" Emily asked.

"Yes and he wants it by open mike night." Casey said. She switched the phone over to her other shoulder so she could make her sandwich. "But what I don't get is why Sally is making him write her a love song. I mean isn't that kind of like pointless in the meaning behind the song? If he wanted to he would write her a song on his own, not when she wanted him to."

"You're right, maybe she feels that he is like neglecting her or something." Emily said.

"I don't see Sally as the 'jealous' type of girl. She drop-dead beautiful, who would she be jealous of?" Casey asked taking a bite out of her snack as she walked into the living room to watch Hellcats.

"Hmm, has there been someone that Derek has been paying more attention to lately?" Emily asked staring down at her nails.

"I don't know Em, you're the own with the research. How should I know?"

" Hmm, the only person I can think of is well, you." Emily said coming to a realization. 'Sally is jealous of Casey!'

"What do you mean me?" Casey asked confused.

"Well think about it Case, you guys fight like cat and dog but he knows more about you than I do and you know more about him than Marti. And every time we went on a date all he would talk about is you or a fight he had with you or a prank. It made me think that he was dating you and not me. For a while I was even jealous."

Casey didn't say anything for a while and Emily wasn't sure if Casey had hung up on her or not. Then she heard Casey let out a big sigh.

"Em, I got to go I really need to start on this song. I'll call you later." Casey hung up before Emily could respond. 'Maybe Emily was right' Casey said to herself.

"About what?" Derek asked as he came in and took the remote from Casey and flopped down in his chair.

"Nothing, I'm going to go work on that song." Casey said as she bolted up the stairs.

"Women." Said Derek turning the TV to a rerun hockey game that he missed.

_LWD_

"Casey, I'm not so sure about this song." Derek said the next day at band practice.

"Well it's either this or no song at all. So witch one Derek?" Casey asked with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you." Derek said with a glare.

"Love ya too bro." Casey said.

"Alright so I am going to play the piano part in this song since none of you can play it." Casey said.

"Then how are you going to sing?" Asked Ralph.

"Uhm Ralph, you can hook up a mike to the piano." Casey said rolling her eyes.

_LWD_

"Alright guys, you ready?" Derek asked the band (and Casey).

"Let's do this." They all said as they walked out onto stage.

"Hello, I'm Casey McDonald and this is D-Rock we will be singing an original song called Love Song."

Casey started playing notes on the piano and started to sing.

Head under waterAnd they tell me to breathe easy for a whileThe breathing gets harder, even I know thatMade room for me but it's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your hands

Casey looked up from the keyboard and looked at Sally standing by her Ex-boyfriend Patrick smiling and for some reason she had a bad feeling.

I'm unusually hard to hold on toBlank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean well, but you make this hard on me

She looked up just in time to see Sally's smile drop from her face. 'Ah priceless' thought Casey. She knew it was mean and so out of character of her to do this but it was wrong that Sally made Derek write her a love song.

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song today

At this point Casey had closed her eyes and really started to feel the song.

I learned the hard wayThat they all say things you want to hearAnd my heavy heart sinks deep down under you andYour twisted words,Your help just hurtsYou are not what I thought you wereHello to high and dryConvinced me to please youMade me think that I need this tooI'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song today

Derek looked up at Sally and seen that she did not look happy at all. She wanted a love song. But he couldn't Derek didn't love her, he loved someone else. She was just a distraction. And well, she was there. Besides she's has been all on Patrick lately anyway so it's not like she would be lonely when he finishes it with her.

Promise me that you'll leave the light onTo help me see with daylight, my guide, gone'cause I believe there's a way you can love meBecause I sayI won't write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIs that why you wanted a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minuteBabe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe thatThere's a reason toWrite you a love song today

As the song finished Casey looked up at the crowd to see Lizzie giving her two thumbs up and Edwin looking at Derek with a 'look'. Marti was in her own little world and Nora and George where clapping for them. But what got her was Sally. She didn't look pleased but she also didn't look disappointed either. There was something in her eyes that Casey didn't like. Like this was what Sally wanted.

_LWD_

"So it's over between you and Sally huh?" Casey asked later that night.

"Yeah, apparently she thought I was cheating on her." Derek said.

"With who?" Casey asked curious.

"You." Derek said.

"Oh." Casey said. Well apparently Emily was right. The thought of her and Derek together really didn't bother her. But it would never happen.

"Crazy." Said Casey as an after thought.

" Well not really." Said Derek. "I mean we really aren't related, and we didn't grow up together so it's not like we think of each other as siblings. So I guess it's possible." Derek said. Whoa, where did that come from?

"True." They sat in silence for a while before Derek came over and pulled Casey off the couch and before Casey knew it Derek's lips were on hers and her eyes were closing. It was like a second nature kissing Derek.

After a little while they pulled apart Derek put his forehead against Casey's.

"Yeah maybe not so crazy after all." Casey said leaning up to kiss Derek again.

**Ok so I do not own Life With Derek or Love Song by Sara Bareilles. And I also do not own Hellcats as I mentioned in this story.**

Ok so I hoped that you guys enjoyed this story I was listening to this song today and I thought about writing a one-shot song-fic and this with Dasey. So please review I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading!

Melanie.


End file.
